Ready to die
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Mejor tener cuidado con a quien le haces una maldad, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo. Hay veces en que la victima se convierte en victimario... de modos horribles. Pequeña historia gore, no apta para aquellos que no gustan de él.


_~Ready to die~_

Al carajo con aquellos tipos, estaba hasta la coronilla con toda la mierda que salía por sus bocas ¿Solo porque Luka era gay y más pequeño que ellos, les daba el derecho a tratarlo como basura? ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Afortunadamente, los débiles tenían sus propias maneras de defenderse. Tenía dos buenos amigos, Micah y Taylor, que habían sufrido los mismos abusos y que estaban dispuestos a llevar a cabo el plan "Ready to die".

Después de unas cuantas semanas de preparación estaban listos para comenzar, justo ahora los objetivos se movían hacía él.

-¡Pero miren a quien nos vinimos a encontrar! ¡Si es el puto mariquita!- exclamo Derek con malicia, él era el líder de los matones de la escuela.

-¡Puto mariquita, puto mariquita!- cantaron como loros Paris y Gary, los compinches idiotas de Derek.

Luka intento parecer mortalmente asustado aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de risa.

-¿Q-Qué qui-quiere?- pregunto con voz chillona y entrecortada, y con un temblor exagerado.

-Tu almuerzo- contesto Derek extendiendo la mano.

Con un sollozo actuando, Luka le entrego la bolsa. Todo iba según lo planeando.

Inmediatamente los tres mastodontes se repartieron la comida; adoraban comer lo robado delante de sus víctimas para regodearse.

Un par de mordidas un par de mordidas y el trío de idiotas se desmayó.

-Espero que les haya gustado el sabor de los calmantes- murmuro por lo bajo antes de llamar a sus compañeros por celular.

Todo listo. Desmayados en algún lugar apartado del patio. Los sacos. El agujero en la valla de la escuela. El coche para llevarlos a su destino. Per-fec-to.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Ah, ya se despertaron dormilones~- dijo Luka burlonamente cuando sus víctimas se despertaron.

Estaban obviamente sorprendidos, no todos los días te levantas colgado de un gancho en el techo maniatado en un edificio abandonado y con las personas que has hecho sufrir sin razón alguna.

-¡Ya podemos empezar a jugar!- exclamó Taylor, era el más emocionado de los tres. El chico era gótico y lo habían fregado mucho por eso.

-Jejeje, calmado tigre- se burló Micah. Él era un chico normal, solo un poco enclenque, eso les había bastado.

-¡Suéltenos sabandijas!- grito Derek retorciéndose en sus ataduras.

Los tres amigos se miraron antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-¡El pobre idiota no entiende su posición! - se carcajeo Taylor- ¡Seguro piensa que lo trajimos aquí para darle el premio al tipo más parecido al trasero de un babuino!

Sus compañeros aumentaron el volumen de sus risas.

-¿Para qué nos trajeron aquí?- quiso saber Paris.

-Oh, se deberían sentir halagados, los trajimos aquí para un espectáculo privado- contesto Luka acercándose y jalando a Taylor dentro de un beso apasionado.

Los matones hicieron sendas muecas de asco.

-¡Hey! ¡No coman delante de los hambrientos! – les reclamo Micah.

-Perdón, ¿tú también quieres?- interrogo Luka despegándose de su pareja.

-Oh, Dios, no- contesto el aludido fingiendo asco- tu sabes que soy más hetero que nada.

-Tanto como sé que Taylor le batea a ambos bandos- dijo Luka riéndose.

-Hey, que estoy aquí- se quejó el mencionado- no me hagas hablarle de tus perversiones particulares- amenazo.

-Oh, como si no disfrutaras de mis perversiones- contesto el otro moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Bueno ¿comenzamos?- interrogo Micah- que ha este paso terminaran jodiendo delante de nuestros invitados.

-Umm, joder… no suena tan mal-murmuro Luka como si estuviera medio dormido- pero tienes razón, no sería cortés.

Los tres soltaron una risita, volteando a ver a sus víctimas, que hasta ahora se habían retorcido en un intento de soltarse y escupían improperios que no se molestaron en oír siquiera.

-Are you Ready to die? (¿Están listos para morir?)- pregunto Luka con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Qué rayos está diciendo?- pregunto Derek causando risas igual de siniestras que la sonrisa de Luka.

-¿Quién va primero?- pregunto Luka mirando a sus compañeros.

-¡Yo, yo!- salto Taylor, casi como una pelota rebotando en su lugar.

-¿A quién?- quiso saber Micah que se había situado detrás de un tablero de controles, en el cual no habían reparado los matones.

-Paris- contesto el aludido- me las va a pagar el cabrón por la vez que me tiro de narices en un inodoro.

Con eso Micah acciono un par de palancas y el gancho donde estaba Paris se hizo hacía delante mientras que los otros dos retrocedían.

-Creo que quieres esto-comento Luka extendiéndole un par de nudillos de metal que había sacado de una mochila.

-Gracias- agradeció Taylor antes de tomarlos y ponérselos.

Luego se posicionó frente a Paris mirándolo con todo el rencor contenido durante años de maltrato.

-¿Qué pequeña abominación?- dijo Paris haciéndose el rudo aunque seguramente su diminuto cerebro ya había captado la idea de lo que venía- ¿Piensas darme una paliza? Atrévete y- la frase fue remplazada por un grito de dolor cuando Taylor le asesto un gancho en el estómago.

El casi siempre alegre y lleno de energía gótico de repente estaba mudo y muy concentrado en los golpes que dejaba caer en el cuerpo del matón. Tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración e ira, ponía todo lo que podía de sus músculos para que causaran el mayor daño posible.

La única vez que paro fue cuando arcadas incontenibles sacudieron a Paris, haciéndose a un lado para que no le cayera la asquerosa combinación de vómito y sangre.

Después de eso se ensaño más, rompiéndole la mandíbula y volándole varios dientes a su víctima de un solo puñetazo. El sonoro _crack _que se oyó causo muecas de terror en los otros dos brabucones.

Taylor para hasta que Paris estaba inconsciente y había parado de gritar… o al menos sus dos amigotes pensaban que estaba desmayado.

Micah volvió a accionar las palancas y el cuerpo de Paris se ocultó atrás mientras el de Gary se adelantaba.

-Mi turno- dijo sacando un bate de metal de la misma mochila de donde habían salido los nudillos ahora cubiertos de sangre.- ¿Cómo lo quieres? ¿Te trato como piñata o solo como la mierda que eres?- el pequeño chico rubio sonreía como si estuviera viendo todas sus Navidades juntas, de verdad estaba muuuuuuuuuuuy contento, casi rayando en lo hilarante.

No espero respuesta y comenzó las idas y venidas del bate.

Unos 3 golpes bastaron para que Gary vomitara el contenido de su estómago, y no solo eso, sino también el de sus intestinos pues una mancha oscura se formó en sus pantalones, seguida del inconfundible hedor de las heces.

-Esto es asqueroso, apúrate- lo insto Taylor.

-Lo intentare pero quiero disfrutar- fue la escueta respuesta de Micah; quien, al igual que lo había estado su compañero, se encontraba casi en trance limitándose a ver el cuerpo odiado delante suyo.

Esta vez, no hubo duda de que la víctima estaba muerta pues Micah, cumpliendo lo dicho respecto a la piñata, no paró hasta que le abrió el cráneo al Bully* haciendo que materia gris se derramara por el piso.

Jadeaba cuando dejo el bate pero tenía una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Toma tu premio, Luka- le dijo accionando por última vez el control de mandos para que Derek fuera el centro de atención.

-Y desquítate- le aconsejo Taylor- olvídate de todo menos de desquitarte.

Luka solo asintió dirigiéndose a un rincón del que extrajo una mesita con ruedas, de esas que tienen los cirujanos junto a si durante las operaciones.

-M-Mira podemos s-salir de esta sin que n-nadie salga herido- intento razonar Derek con él- s-si me dejas ir n-no diré nada y t-te protegeré, anda, seré como tu guardaespaldas.- casi suplico.

-Creo que no lo entiendes, Derek- le contesto Luka tomando una tijeras de la mesita- si tú te vas no hay nadie de quien nos tengamos que preocupar. Además ¿no te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste?

Diciendo esto desgarro la camiseta del matón con las tijeras, dejando su pecho expuesto. Derek solo lo miro con terror escrito en el rostro.

-¿No? Déjame recordártelo- dijo Luka con tono aterciopelado que no auguraba nada bueno; cambio las tijeras por un bisturí- Por azares del destino descubriste que era gay- puso el filo del bisturí en la piel- yo te rogué que no se lo dijeras a nadie, tu aceptaste con la condición de que te diera todo mi dinero e hiciera lo que quisieras. Me humille, me arrastre y me comporte como un perro faldero- cada frase era acentuada con un pequeño deslizamiento del bisturí que apenas y dejaba una línea rojiza- todo ¡Para que! ¡De todas formas! ¡Me sacaras del armario! ¡A LA FUERZA! ¡ME HICISTE EL HAZMERREÍR DE LA ESCUELA, EL BLANCO PREDILECTO DE LOS ABUSOS Y LA VERGÚENZA DE MI FAMILIA!- su rostro se había deformado en una mueca de absoluto desprecio y odio en estado puro, abrió el estómago de Derek con un movimiento del bisturí- Y ahora me lo vas a pagar con tu vida.

Y ahí comenzó la masacre en toda regla. Lo que Micah y Taylor habían hecho parecía un dulce sueño comparando con lo que Luka empezó.

Uno a uno los órganos fueron extraídos o cortados, abiertos, revueltos y apretados de las maneras más dolorosas posibles. Uno tras otro los gritos agonizantes de Derek llenaban el aire haciendo que Luka soltara carcajadas o un "¿Te gusta, cabrón?"

La sangre no tardo en correr en el suelo y su olor metálico lleno el aire.

Luka estaba en el séptimo cielo. Bañado de la cabeza a los pies con sangre y restos de carne, suerte que había traído una muda de ropa.

-Listo, ya acabe- aseguro con una sonrisa cansada cuando el cuerpo del Bully había sido totalmente destajado.

-Nos dimos cuenta- contestaron sus amigos- creímos que ibas a volverlo carne molida o algo así.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?- pregunto Taylor señalando el auto.

-Sí, y recuerden en lo que quedamos- les recordó Micah.

-Si alguien nos vuelve a molestar…- comenzó Luka.

-Better be ready to die! (¡Mejor que esté listo para morir!)- gritaron los tres alzando el puño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

…..

Sin comentarios. Sí, lo sé, ¿de dónde saque mente para esto? Ni yo lo sé. Estaba leyendo un artículo de bullyng y luego oí "Ready to die" de Andrew WK y ¡boom! Esto nació; como podrán ver es algo tan sádico como el video de "Cupcakes" que comparte esta canción.

Bien, amantes del gore, espero que estén satisfechos. Dedicado especialmente a Rociomartinez2012 que me ha dicho que le gusta este género.

También a todos aquellos que alguna vez a han hecho bullyng y como advertencia a los que puedan pensar que es buena idea. Como dice el dicho (que me acabo de inventar): Mejor ten cuidado a quien le haces la maldad, nunca sabes con quien te estas metiendo, y aún menos sabes, cuando te estas metiendo con un loco.

¡Felices sueños mis lectores! ¡Lidya fuera!


End file.
